The present invention generally relates to a control apparatus for vehicle that controls various electronic instruments of vehicle.
Preferably, a body controller controls a door, switch, and seat of vehicle. The body controller preferably includes a DDM (Drive Door Module) that suitably controls the opening and closing of the door of vehicle, a PSM (Power Seat Module) that suitably controls the position of a seat of vehicle, a SCM (Steering wheel Control Module) that suitably controls the position of a steering wheel of vehicle, and a IPM (Instrument Panel System) that suitably controls supplying power of vehicle.
Preferably, the body controllers have a preset value which is suitably set in advance for operating. For example, in the DDM, a mode according to an automatic locking and un-locking operation of door is preferably set. However, in a conventional vehicle, an operation mode of the body controllers cannot be suitably changed directly by a driver information system (DIS). Preferably, the driver information system is meant to refer to a system that controls various electronic instruments such as various audio systems of vehicle and a DMB terminal or the like.
Accordingly, in the driver information system, various electronic instruments communicate data through a multi CAN (Controller Area Network) communications, whereas the body controller can communicate data through a body CAN communication. Accordingly, a user preferably visits an auto repair shop and ask for the change of the operation mode of the body controllers so as to suitably change the operation mode of the body controllers.
The above information disclosed in this the Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.